Guardian Angel
by ashlieluu
Summary: Violet has always taken care of her family, never had anyone she could really count on. What will happen when she meets Castiel? I suck at summaries. AU, VERY AU. I wish I owned Supernatural... sadly I don't.
1. Chapter 1

"Violet! Move it!" Dean called up the stairs of the brand new house. Violet quickly swiped on the rest of her mascara and bounded down the steps. "I'm here" she told her older brother "Let's go." Violet followed Dean out to his Impala where her younger brother, Sam waited, leaning against the hood. "Sam, get your giant Sasquatch ass off my baby." Dean growled "Don't be jealous, Dean. It's not your fault you got the short genes." Sam was the youngest but he towered over his older siblings at a height of 6'4". Dean was just a few inches shorter but poor violet looked like a midget compared to her brothers at 5'5".The siblings piled into the black muscle car that Dean had gotten two years ago as an 18th birthday present. Despite the fact that both Violet and Sam had their licenses, Dean was the only one with wheels. He was Dad's favorite child anyways. Dean settled into the front seat next to his sister before turning around to Sam "bite me, bitch." He snapped. The younger Winchester siblings smiled. Name calling was kind of their thing, like an inside joke. "Kiss my 'Sasquatch ass'" Sam replied. Dean drove his siblings to their new high school. Years of moving from place to place had prepared the duo for what they were about to face but it didn't make them any happier to be there. "Can't we just get jobs? It's not like we will be here long enough for us to actually enjoy it." Sam questioned. "C'mon Sam. Suck it up; Dad said we get to stay here until you graduate. You have t3 years to actually make some connections." He scoffed "because that worked out so well last time." Dean ushered them out of his car as he said "make some friends, lay low, stay out of trouble and things will work just fine." Violet smirked "You seriously are giving us THAT advice. YOU couldn't even go an hour without causing a fight when you were in high school." The 3 Winchester kids were troublemakers and they knew not to deny it. They were always in some kind of fix. "Well, it's different now. I'M the one who has to drag my happy ass down to the office if you guys get into trouble so just control yourselves I you don't want me to murder you." Dean commanded. Violet removed her backpack from the trunk and walked over to the driver's side window "isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Considering it's me who has to go down to the sheriff's office if you get arrested again?" Dean gave his sister a playful glare before pulling out of the parking lot and heading off to look for a job. Sam and Violet faced the school, staring at it as if they could will it away with their minds. "Let's go. It won't be too bad." The older Winchester urged. The bell shrieked in their ears as they entered the blue, metal double doors that lead to the main hallway. Sam split from his sister heading to the sophomore wing of the school. Violet found that because she was a senior, all of her classes were on the third floor of the main building which meant climbing stairs. She hated stairs and anything involving climbing them. Sam promised to meet her at lunch, that is, if he didn't get into trouble first, if so, he would find a nice spot to hide away until his sister found him. Violet highly doubted her brother would have any bullying issues this year. Sam had shot up over the summer and no one bothered him at the last school because of his height. She was glad the days of eating lunch by themselves in the library were over. Vi walked to her first period Government class. The teacher, a jittery woman with thick rimmed glasses and a hooked nose, stood at the front of the class as student filed into the room. Violet approached her and the woman studied her with big owlish eyes. "You must be our new student. Please, come and write your name on the board." She instructed in a mousy voice that shook with anxiety. Couldn't blame her, she taught high school. The second bell rang as Violet picked up the chalk and wrote her name in loopy, girly hand writing. "Now, please. Everyone sit. Please... everyone, sit down. Good, today we have a new student in class today. Why don't you tell us about yourself, dear?" The middle Winchester stared back at the class, not really knowing what to say. None of her other teacher had asked her to do anything like this before. "Um… I'm Violet Winchester. My family just moved here from…ugh, actually I'm not really sure where we moved from. I think it was Illinois. Sorry, we move a lot." The teens eyed her with half lidded eyes, bored with Vi already. However, the teacher smiled warmly and ordered the new girl to sit anywhere she liked. She sat in the back and immediately joined most of the class and went to sleep as the teacher, whose name she did not catch, droned on. Vi dreamed of the blue eyed man again. He was in the same place as always, the park bench beside some lake that Violet had never been to besides her dreams. "Soon" was all he said in his low, gravelly voice. "Soon, what?" she called out to him. He didn't, he never did. Usually he said a word or sentence and stayed silent for the rest of the dream, staring at her with mixed emotions. She never got close enough o read his face. As she stepped closer to the bench, she woke up. The bell clanged and Violet jolted to her feet, gathering her things. Next was European History, study hall, Math, and French. A bunch of kids had take French I last year but didn't know shit about the language. Violet had taken French I and then her Uncle Bobby got a hold of her. She spoke fluent French now while he brothers were forced to learn Latin. Dean had bitched that whole summer spent with their Uncle. As it stood, Vi was about to kill herself as she sat in a class full of idiots who couldn't even say 'croissant' right. Eventually, she lost it. "Excusez-moi. Puis-je partir? Il est ridicule pour moi de rester ici pendant que vousenseigner ces enfants des choses aussi simples. Vous pouvez me contacter quand vous vous déplacez sur plus dures choses.**" The French instructor, a young man with a cliché black turtleneck and curly blond hair, blinked in surprise and nodded. "Oui, mademoiselle." Violet left the room shocked and headed for her next class. Art was always Violets favorite subject in school. It came so naturally to her and she was a terrific artist. Violet wandered into the art classroom only to find it empty. Violet glanced around at the empty room at the blank white canvases and the bottles of paint strewn across the tables. It wouldn't hurt to get started early on her piece for class. The blond Winchester slid her bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor next to an easel. She picked up her supplies and began. The only thing she had been able to paint recently was those deep pools of azure. She would sit down, not really knowing what she was going to put onto the canvas, but it ended up being the nameless man in her dreams every time. She painted, caressing the canvas with her brush strokes, as she tried to mix her paints to make the perfect shade of bright blue. In the end, he ended up as an angel, perched on top of a skyscraper. Violet had started having the dreams a few months ago, just when things in her family began to get better. In a weird way, she saw him as her guardian angel, shielding her from worry and sadness caused by her dreams of the hard times in her life. "It's really good." Someone said. Violet turned to see a blond girl sitting down at a table not far away. The Winchester girl had been so focused she hadn't seen anyone come in. "Thanks. I just feel like its missing something." She replied. The girl shrugged "Looks complete to me. Is he a friend of yours? You know, minus the angel wings." "I wish. I mean, nobody I've met as of yet. I'm Violet Winchester." "Jo Harvell. I sure hope he is real. He is a total hunk." Violet smiled "me too."

**I don't speak French nor do I know someone who does so I was forced to use Google Translate. Don't murder me if this is not right.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet and Jo got along rather well considering neither of the girls liked other females very much. They actually became quick friends and chatted all through the period until the bell for lunch rang. "I have to go find my brother." Vi said "I'll come with you. I don't really have a lunch table to sit at. You know, lone wolf and all. Mind if I sit with you." "By all means, Sam should be finding a table for us." The two made their way down to the cafeteria to find Sam. The school was pretty big and had a huge amount of students so the halls seemed to be completely packed when they reached the first floor. Violet fought her way through and as she rounded a corner, the blond girl smacked into another person, knocking Vi to the ground. "Ow, dammit, "she muttered, rubbing her sore thigh. The girl standing above her smiled but somehow it looked empty and evil, like a creepy porcelain doll. "Watch where you're going…bitch." She said calmly, cocking her head a little to the side. Violet stared at the girl as she strode on, leaving the Winchester on the ground. Jo helped Vi to her feet and explained "Don't mind her, that's Lilith. She is the Queen Bee of Bakersfield High. Pure evil, that one. Keep out of her way and you'll be fine." Jo warned "Not a problem." Violet replied. In the caf, Sam was mildly surprised to see his sister had made a friend on her first day. Heck, he was surprised to see she made a friend at all, much less a girl. "This is Jo, Jo that's Sam." The Winchester sister introduced. Sam smiled kindly "Hey." "God, Vi, you were right. He is freaking huge." Jo cried. Both the siblings chuckled "I told you." Violet replied. Jo got along with Sam as well and Vi was grateful for it. It caused less drama if her family and friends agreed with each other. Her thoughts drifted off to the blue eyed man as her new friend and brother talked. She didn't understand why he was in her head all the time. He wasn't even real. "Vi, you're spacing out again." Sam pointed out "What? Sorry." "Are you thinking of that dream guy again?" he asked "Whoa, wait! The guy from your painting? You DREAM about him? What kind of dreams?" Jo interrupted. "Yeah, him. I dunno, he just talks to me, tells me everything will be okay when I am down." Jo lifted a brow "Why?" The Winchester girl glanced at Sam, who avoided her eyes and stared at the table. "No reason." She replied "Well, whatever. If he does turn out to be real, you'd better let me know." Jo teased.

When Dean picked up his siblings that afternoon, they could tell he was in a sour mood. Violet knew he was probably having a hard time finding a job in this town. He searched all day but no luck. Vi figured it was because of his on and off time in jail. The oldest brother didn't even have to voice his problems for his brother and sister to know what was bothering him. It wasn't like he would tell them anyways. Dean had the compulsive need to mask his problems with jokes and manliness so his siblings would believe everything was hunky dory. It was his way of protecting them. Violet hated it and Sam hated it even more. As soon as the trio arrived home, Dean went right to his room, leaving Violet to cook dinner. "Need help?" Sam questioned. Vi shook her head "I got it. Go do your homework." The hazel eyed Winchester nodded, giving his sister a worried look and proceeded up the stairs. Violet knew he wouldn't do his homework, she just hoped he wasn't crying again. She knew exactly how to cheer up her brothers. In a couple of hours she called down her siblings. They looked like hell but they perked up as soon as they saw what their sister had cooked. "Oh, hell yeah! Vi, you made Bacon Cheeseburgers!" Violet nodded happily "Yep. And Sam's favorite meatballs and peppers." The brothers took their seats and Deans grin widened "Is that PIE?" "Of course, Reese's pie. My specialty." "What's the occasion?" Sam inquired "What? I can't make my brothers their favorite meals without it being a special day? I'm being nice." Sam snorted "You spoil us rotten. You don't need to be any nicer." "Are you complaining?" Dean replied "Nope." The youngest Winchester said as he stuck his finger in the pie and tasted some of the whipped cream. It was nice, Violet making dinner and the 3 eating together as a family again. "I guess I am supposed to ask how school was." Dean asked, mouth full of bacon cheeseburger. "Alright." The blond sister retorted. "No one bothered you?" "Even if they did, we would have kicked their butts." Vi pointed out. Dean smiled "Very true. Dad really shouldn't have paid for us to take MMA classes." The Winchester siblings shared a rare, genuine laugh. "Probably not. That's half the reason you have to come down to the school all the time." Sam retorted. "That and the famous Winchester temper." Violet added. Weeks passed and life was more normal for the Winchesters than it had been in a long, long time. The siblings were able to joke and laugh, just be happy for once. Violet had even ventured to make enemies with the local Head Bitch In Charge (HBIC, as Jo called her.), Lilith. Her dreams of the blue eyed man grew more frequent and after every one, she would paint a picture. Vi's room/studio in the attic was littered with colorful murals of the dark haired figment of her imagination. One afternoon at her lunch table with Jo, Sam and his friends Chuck and Andy, she tried explaining her dreams for the fiftieth time. "I don't know who he is!" Violet screamed at her brother "I wish I did so I could tell him to get out of my head."Jo chuckled softly at her only girl friend. "No you would jump his bones." "Assuming he is real" Andy pointed out "He is most likely some made up guy that you fantasize about in order to occupy time." Chuck declared. The table rolled their eyes. "Not everyone makes up lovers like you do, Chuck." Sam said "BECKY IS REAL!" he shrieked, his teenage voice cracking in anger. "He probably is but why would I keep dreaming about some guy my brain invented on its own." Vi questioned. Andy grinned mischievously and replied "because you need to get LAID!" "DUDE, that's my sister!" Sam groaned, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. The group of friends shared a loud laugh before the bell rang for class. Sam and his friends parted from Jo and Violet as the two girls headed up the stair to their Senior English class. The day felt like any other day as the friends chatted happily from their normal spots in the back of the classroom. Violets teacher, one of the several that she had not learned the name of, stood at the front of the class and said they would be having an intern from the local college to help out in class for the rest of the year. Violets green eyes widened in shock when a man with dark hair and a messy suit entered the room. "Holy crap" Jo muttered. Piercing blue eyes stared at the students with a sort of blankness to them. The man from Violets dream in all his glory. And he was 20 times sexier in person. "Hello, I'm Castiel Novack."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet gasped and leaped to her feet. The man in front of her looked exactly like the one from her dreams, down to the last strand of mussed raven hair. He ha 'clock shadow covering his chin and his suit was wrinkled, tie tied loosely. Vi couldn't help but find him absolutely sexy, in a chaotic way. Castiels ice blue eyes were locked onto her as she stood in the middle of the class, along with everyone else's. Confusion was etched onto his face as he studied the girl that had reacted so oddly to his presence. "Violet?" her teacher questioned. "I- I'm… ugh, I'm not feeling too good." She blurted, grabbing her stuff and bolting for the door. She dialed Dean's number and frantically asked him to pick her up."Vi, what's the matter? Are you okay?" "Not really. Please, Dean, come and get me. I need to get out of here." "Alright. Calm down, I'm on my way." Violet sat under a large oak that she had deemed her favorite and waited for her brother. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, was she crazy? Was she some sort of psychic freak who could see the future? The Winchester sister turned back toward the school building, seeing Jo sitting attentively in class through the window. Castiel sat in the back of the room grading papers. Who was this guy and where the hell did he come from? Suddenly, Castiels pen paused and he craned his head to look out of the window, right at her. For a moment, as their eyes met again and the stared at each other in confusion and slight apprehension, it felt like time had stopped. Castiel has puzzlement on his face again, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted ever so slightly but there was a spark of interest in his big blues that made Violet curious to find out more on the classes new intern. The moment was broken when Dean honked his horn for his sister to hurry up. "What's the matter?" he immediately questioned as soon as she got into the Impala. "Nothing." She replied softly. Dean had enough to worry about with Sam. He didn't need to think his sister was off her rocker too. Violet was afraid to fall asleep that night, she didn't want to see what kind of dreams she would have now. The subject of her dreams had now become reality; somehow Vi didn't think the new dreams would be any better. Either she dreamed about Castiel some more, which would be creepy since she now knew he was a real person, or she started dreaming of future catastrophes or something crazy. Vi took one of Sams HUGE sleeping pills and was out in no time, with no dreams. She didn't wake until the next morning when Sam came to wake her for breakfast. "What happened to you? You look like shit." Violets younger brother asked when she threw herself into her chair and practically inhaled a cup of coffee. "Thanks, asshole. I know that." Vi snapped. Dean tossed his brother a glare from across the table. "What?" Sam exclaimed "Vi, are you going to tell us what happened? You are scaring the hell out of us." Dean inquired. Violet really didn't want to tell them, to worry them anymore. It seemed to run in the family, trying to protect each other from worry but unfortunately it never ever worked. "Let's just say that I've seen someone that I never thought I'd see." Violet sighed and ran a hand through her sandy blond hair in exhaustion. "I'm not going to school. Sam, get my work from Jo." Vi left her brothers at the table and went back up to bed. Sam smiled a little; Violet was getting back to who she used to be before he screwed everything up. "Something big is up." Dean said when his sister was out of sight. "I know." Sam went to school and met up with Jo before the first bell in order to speak with her. "What's wrong with my sister?" He asked as soon as he saw her "What? Is Vi okay?" "No, she is freaked out beyond all belief and she refuses to talk about it." Jo frowned and averted her eyes. She knew something. "Jo…" Sam warned "I can't tell you. I promised" she replied "I need to know if she is in any danger. Dean will murder me if she gets hurt" Jo rolled her eyes "Don't worry. She will be fine, Drama Queen." "Why did she skip school today then?" Jo sighed in frustration and turned to her locker to retrieve her books. "Look, I can't tell you anything. But you might want to have a chat with that guy" She said nodding toward a man walking toward them. Jo left Sam alone to talk to the approaching male. "Hey, Castiel" she greeted as she passed. "Are you Sam Winchester?" Castiel questioned the younger boy. "Yeah… you are?" "Castiel. Where is your sister?" Sam's hazel eyes narrowed into a glare "What do you want with Violet?" The intern scanned the area for the girl he was seeking and when he found nothing he simply turned and left. Sam was going to go after him but the bell rang for class and he knew his older siblings would kill him if he skipped class to follow some dude. He went home and immediately reported to Dean. Of course, ever the man of acting on impulse, he decided he wanted to go beat the shit out of Castiel. "Dean, calm down. We can't just attack some guy who may or may not be stalking our sister. Vi, would be pissed if you got thrown in jail. Especially if he turns out to be her boyfriend or something." Sam cried as Dean began to gather his jacket and keys. "Even better reason to kick his ass" the oldest Winchester growled. "And Violet would be even more pissed. You really want to be the target of her wrath?" At that, Dean froze. Vi was normally the buffer between the two brothers but when they got her angry, the two cowered in fear. "What are we supposed to do then?" Sam paused before answering "I'll watch him. Anything fishy comes up, I'll let you know." Dean hesitated but finally nodded after a while. "If he turns out to be a panty sniffer, we murder him" "Who?" Violet inquired as she bounded down the stairs, looking 5x's better than she did that morning. "Ugh, no one." Sam replied Violet laughed "If you are planning on killing someone than I think I should know. So I can start gathering your bail money." Sam elbowed his older brother's ribs and smiled at Vi. "He was joking." He urged. The next morning, Violet dreaded school. She'd made herself look crazy the other day and the only thing she wanted more was to crawl into bed and sleep forever. She certainly didn't want to see Castiel but she couldn't keep missing classes. After a whole day of reflection, she had decided to find out more about the blue eyed man. He seemed nice, maybe a little awkward but nice. Maybe a friendship or even acquaintanceship would help her unearth the reason Violet was dreaming about him. Vi was expecting to see him during their 7th period but when she arrived at school,, Castiel was seated under her favorite oak, reading. Violet thought twice about disturbing him but she really needed to apologize for acting like a psycho. "Urm, Castiel?" she called, walking cautiously over to him. Sam watched from a distance, ready to pounce if this guy so much as looked at his sister wrong. The man with stunning blue eyes looked up from his book. "You're Violet Winchester" he stated. "Yes, yes, I am." Castiel nodded and stood "I've been waiting for you." Violet blinked in surprise. "For me?" "Yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her pink cellular phone. "You left this in class." "OH! Wow, I didn't even realize it was missing. Thanks." Vi smiled at the intern "You didn't go through it did you." She teased. Castiel blinked "Go through what?" he asked "My phone…" "No, why would I do that?" Violet got a passive thought that this guy was either really dim or obviously not used to conversing with people. The two stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before Castiel spoke. "Are you feeling better?" Vi was taken aback by the question "What?" "Your friend informed me you were ill." "Oh, yes, actually much better." Violet figured this guy was pretty nice, though she didn't know why she expected otherwise. She ought to thank him for returning her phone. "Would you like to have coffee with me? As a thank you for returning my phone. They serve it down at the café and it's pretty good." Castiel was quiet for a minute, mulling over the decision. He looked a bit terrified. "What's the matter?" Vi inquired. "I'm not very good at 'small talk.'" He replied, putting air quotes around "small talk." Violet giggled "I'm a real talker so it'll be easy. Just listen to me ramble." The socially awkward man nodded and followed the Winchester girl to the little café located in the corner of the school's cafeteria.


End file.
